


优等生（上）

by SweetOrange94



Category: Chanhunlay
Genre: 619410 - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetOrange94/pseuds/SweetOrange94





	优等生（上）

凭借着优异的成绩，朴灿烈顺利进入SM男子高中，成为高三A班的插班生。

SM男高以极高的升学率闻名全国，每年都有不少学子为求学踏破门槛。而SM男高的入学条件，除了成绩这块敲门砖，还有一项不容忽视——外貌。换言之，学校并不看重家境，学生只要是成绩与外貌足够优秀的男生，便可入学。

入学后不久便迎来了月考，不曾想朴灿烈一战成名，第一次参加月考就成功挤掉一直稳坐年级第一宝座的吴世勋，登上榜首。

排名表前吴世勋对自己的嗤之以鼻，朴灿烈不以为然，并未深究那不甘的背后还有怎样的意味。

公布成绩的第二天，照常到教室的朴灿烈却发现教室的气氛有些不太一样。每一个同学身边都站着个从未见过的人，而他的位置旁也站着一个皮肤白皙的男生，似乎在等着他的到来。

“你好，请问找我有什么事吗？”朴灿烈出于礼貌的询问。

“您好，我是张艺兴。从今天起，由我来为您服务~”软软糯糯的嗓音，说话的时候笑眯眯的，露出一深一浅的酒窝。

“服务？什么服务？”朴灿烈完全状况外，在学校里学习还需要什么服务？端茶倒水？捏肩捶背？

“只要您有性需求，我可以随时随地为您提供专属服务。”

“性……性需求？服务？”朴灿烈惊得差点咬掉自己的舌头，并怀疑自己是否产生幻听了，不然张艺兴怎么能面不改色地说出这样的话。

“是的。如果您现在需要的话，我们可以马上开始。”笑容依旧无懈可击。

朴灿烈瞬间感觉自己的三观受到了一大波冲击，结结巴巴地说：“我……我不需要。你走吧。”

“可是，纾解课马上就要开始了。”张艺兴好心提醒道。

“纾解课又是什么？课表上明明没有这门课啊！一会难道不是物理课吗？”将课表倒背如流的朴灿烈此时内心1127个问号。

像是要为朴灿烈解答疑惑一般，物理老师踩着上课铃声走进教室。

看到物理老师如同往常一样板书，定心丸落入肚子里，朴灿烈竟暗自松了口气，然后朝张艺兴摆了摆手，打发道：“我要上课啦，你快回去吧。”

话音刚落，一声暧昧的呻吟传入朴灿烈的耳中。下意识地循着声音望过去，朴灿烈发现坐在自己斜后方的后准正按着身下的男孩把胯下之物往男孩身后送。

再环顾四周，朴灿烈不禁呼吸一窒——周围的同学不是抱着人缠吻得难舍难分，就是衣服裤子快褪了干净。

简直是乱套了，朴灿烈看得眼睛都要瞪出来。而讲台上的老师却见怪不怪一样，自顾自地讲着课，也不管台下是否有学生听讲。

突然，朴灿烈感觉似乎有针芒般的目光扎在自己的后背。回头一看，发现吴世勋正面无表情地接受着一个男孩的口活，眼睛却紧紧盯着自己这一边。

看得出为吴世勋服务的男孩正卖力地吞吐着，像是在极力讨好，吴世勋却始终不为所动。朴灿烈被盯得有些毛骨悚然，暗忖不过一次考试不至于与吴世勋就此结下梁子。但，怎么有种被盯上了的感觉？

“要做吗？”张艺兴再一次问。

不知是不是教室里充斥着的粗喘声与呻吟声有扰人心智的作用，这次朴灿烈没有马上回绝，而是再次打量张艺兴，试图从那双无辜的下垂眼中读出些许情绪来。

张艺兴无疑是好看的，甚至可以说是朴灿烈会喜欢的那一款。

可是……可是……

可是什么朴灿烈也说不出个所以然来。朴灿烈觉得自己仿佛进入了一个光怪陆离的世界，里面的学生在学校里不用学习，上课、考试、做作业这些完全是不存在的。学生们唯一要做的，就是做爱，无所顾忌地做爱。

张艺兴无法探知朴灿烈此刻心中的矛盾与煎熬。见朴灿烈久久没有回应，只当是害羞，于是凑到朴灿烈耳边试探地问道：“真的不要做吗？”

温热的气息呼在自己的耳廓，朴灿烈不由得咽了咽口水，在心中哀嚎着完蛋。

因为那根名为理智的弦，就在刚刚，“嘣”的一声，断了。

所以当张艺兴吻上自己时，朴灿烈没有拒绝，甚至反客为主吮住那玫瑰花瓣般娇艳的唇瓣，舌尖挑逗着追逐着。

像是缺氧的人渴求氧气那般，朴灿烈拼命汲取着张艺兴口中的蜜液。一时间吻到动情，张艺兴自然而然地跨坐到朴灿烈身上。

朴灿烈情不自禁地去抚摸那盈盈一握的腰肢，但潜意识里终究不敢太过鲁莽，只是隔着衣物款款揉弄。

由于两人贴得极近，轻薄的衬衣校服下触感是那样的清晰，朴灿烈感受到张艺兴酥软的胸脯随着呼吸一下一下地挤上自己的胸膛。

就在朴灿烈犹豫着该不该把手伸向胸间那两团奶豆腐，张艺兴已摸索着解开了朴灿烈的皮带，拉开裤链，柔荑就探进去隔着内裤按揉着朴灿烈半醒的性器。

从未被他人伺候过的性器此时正被张艺兴半握住细细揉搓着，新鲜的刺激感让朴灿烈顿时手足无措。

“喂，朴灿烈，你是不是不行啊？”吴世勋戏谑的声音传来，“不行的话……要不我替你上？”

 

tbc


End file.
